Of Heroes, Alchemists, and Prussia
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: Alfred just came to Spain on vacation, and, all of a sudden, he's being told to find treasure based on some creepy dream and what some creepo fortune teller told him. Oh well, heroes are supposed to find treasure! Or was that pirates? Rating may change.
1. Prologue: The Story of Narcissus

**Prologue: The Story of Narcissus**

As the Alchemist wandered throughout the crowd of people, careful of not being noticed, he found a book of myths and legends that someone from the caravan had dropped. He became interested and started leafing through the pages. Stopping at one page, he found a story based on Narcissus.

The Alchemist had read and heard of the legend of Narcissus many times. Narcissus was a young man who came to kneel beside a lake daily to admire his own beauty. The man was so fascinated by himself that, one morning, he fell into the lake and drowned. At the spot where he fell, a flower supposedly bloomed and was called the narcissus. The next story he found was slightly like the story of Narcissus, yet it was different.

_There was once an aristocratic man named Roderich. He would always stare at himself in any reflective surface he came across, while he would try to make himself look as respectable and proper as possible. He was so in love with his perfection that he became the center of his very thoughts, always thinking of how he could improve his appearance. One day, he met a young woman named Elizabeta. Her eyes were the most reflective he had had ever seen. He looked into them and saw a disturbing reflection: himself. He frowned._

_ "What is wrong?" she asked._

_ "I look into your eyes and I can only see the reflection of an ugly man."_

_ Elizabeta looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments. "Well, I do not see an ugly man. All I see is a man who needs to take life a little less seriously and smile." She pulled a strand from his perfectly gelled hair and let it stick up wildly. "There now. Why don't you name it Mariazell?" she suggested jokingly. _

_ "For some reason," Roderich said blushing, "I feel something warm inside my chest." _

_ Elizabeta smiled. "I believe that is called love."_

_ "Love..." Roderich's chest filled with more warmth than ever. He looked back into Elizabeta's eyes and saw a peaceful and serene looking man. But as he continued to look deeper, he could see her eyes reflected in his own reflection's eyes. They radiated like the sun in the sky._

_ "Elizabeta, you have broken my curse. My love for you has flooded away my narcissism and pride in my own perfection."_

_ "For that I am glad. I could never manage to love a man who could only care for himself."_

_ "And I would never be able to live it down if I had given up a woman such as you for something as ridiculous as my own beauty."_

_ Elizabeta whispered softly, "Just smile."_

_ He did._

"That was a lovely story-aru," the Alchemist said to himself.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**So how'd you like it? This is my first ever Hetalia crossover fic ever... I hope I'm doing well... **

**So this is basically going to be the story of The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho (Obviously I don't own it) with Hetalia people instead. I just read the book for an independent reading project for my English class and I was like OMG OMG I LOVE THIS BOOK. So yeah...I'm going to change quite a few things from the original story though. **

**I'm going to make the main character America (I'm changing his age to about 15 or 16...Somewhere around there) and I need a female role to be the person he falls in love with...(Even though I totally love RussiaXAmerica and EnglandXAmerica...) It's not going to be for quite a few chapters so I'm going to start a vote now to see who you guys want her to be. (Except Belarus cuz I already made her one of the other roles.) I'm just going to list all the other females I can think of...**

**Your choices are (probably):**

**-Ukraine**

**-Seychelles**

**-Taiwan**

**-Vietnam**

**-Belgium**

**If you think of anyone else then tell me...Just no gender bended people. I was originally going to do that, but I basically made plans for every major person I could already....**

**Oh yeah, and I'm still continuing The Golden Eyed Professor in case any of you were wondering...I'm just a major procrastinator...And I'm going to be re-writing Code Anime...I think that's it... Oh yeah! I'm also doing free one-shots for every fiftieth reviewer on The Golden Eyed Professor and once I figure out how many people are reading this story, I'll decide if I'm doing it for this story too....**

**Feel free to review. It's the little button at the bottom of the page. And feel free to be humorous...I usually am but I'm tired right now and want to go to sleep...Blegh...School....**


	2. Chapter 1: Dream

**Chapter 1: Dream**

The boy walked along the seemingly endless road that stretched far into the hills.

"Just a...little more..."

Alfred was a teenager, around 19 years old. His sandy blond hair, as well as the strand of hair sticking up that he called Nantucket, blew wildly in the wind, yet his sky blue eyes glittered with the joy in fighting against it to get to the top of the hill. He moved one foot, then the other, then the first one again, day after day for the past ten days. Yeah, that might seem hard for some people, but he's a hero! Heroes can travel for as long as they want and never get tired! Yeah! Ahahaha...Ha...haaaa......

The minute he reached the top of the hill, he passed out and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~o-O-o~

He woke up to the soft nuzzling of a fur. Alfred opened his eyes and looked at the polar bear staring at him. Hm, polar bears...He was pretty sure they didn't have those in Spain... He remembered his brother had a polar bear. Maybe it had escaped?

_"Or I could be standing right here."_

"Hm, did you hear something Mr. Polar Bear?"

"Who?"

"I thought so." Still, Alfred swore he knew his brother was somewhere nearby...

Then, he stared at the crowd of sheep around him. When the hell did they get there?

He took out a comic book and used one of the sheep that were laying down. Probably the best pillow ever. The wool was fluffy and the soft breathing left the boy at ease and relaxed.

Too relaxed. Alfred fell asleep again. This time, though, it wasn't so dreamless.

_**Alfred sat on the hill, looking out at the wide valley. It was so peaceful today. It made him want to go on an epically exciting adventure! But before he could do anything, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a young boy with a sailor suit smiling at him.**_

_**"Hey, kid, what're you doing out here?"**_

_** The boy shook his head and pulled at Alfred's hand.**_

_** "What is it?"**_

_** The boy pointed down to the valley.**_

_** "Sure, I guess..."**_

_** Alfred let himself be dragged down into the valley, but as they ran down the hill, the scenery started to change and became more desert-like.**_

_** "Whoa...What's going on?"**_

_** Suddenly, the boy stopped, and he almost tripped over him. The boy pointed, let go of Alfred's hand, and ran.**_

_** Alfred dusted off his pants. He then looked towards the direction the boy had ran and gasped. **_

_** The Egyptian pyramids stood in all their glory: beautiful and enormous.**_

_** He stared in awe as he began walking towards them.**_

_** "Hey you!"**_

_** Alfred looked towards the source of the unfamiliar voice and saw the boy.**_

_** "You know, if you come to these pyramids, you'll find a treasure beyond your wildest dreams."**_

_** He stared at the boy. Did he just say what he thought he said?**_

_** "Hey, kid. Kid!"**_

_** The boy just kept smiling and wouldn't answer. Then, he smirked knowingly.**_

_** "I'll show you where the treasure is if you want." The boy started to fade.**_

_**"Hey!" Everything faded and went black.**_

Alfred sat up sweating and gasping. What the hell was that dream?! It seemed so real! He suddenly realized it was too hot and went over towards the only tree on the hill for shade.

Great. It was way too hot right now to move. He'd probably have to stay there until nighttime.

He glanced at the tree and took out his pocket knife. He flipped it open and started carving, "Alfred the hero was here!"

"There that should do it!" He admired his work for a few minutes and then fell asleep once again. It was the same dream. When he woke up, he decided he couldn't stay there any longer.

"Come on everyone! We're leaving!" Every sheep simultaneously lifted its head and began to follow.

"I'll take care of that treasure later. For now," he said happily and almost seductively, "I've got a lady to see."

Alfred stared walking down the opposite side of the hill he had come, followed by his pack of stalker sheep, a strange polar bear, and his invisible brother who sighed, but followed anyway.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**It's still kinda short...But this story's gonna be like that...Yeah, there's probably gonna be some long ones in there...**

**Yeah, I know I said he was gonna be 15 or 16, but I got annoyed with all the contradictions that were going on so I just decided to drop that part =3= **

**Ummm...Yeah...I'm updating this because maybe more people will read it if I post more chapters? Or maybe people are just angry for not updating anything else...*emo corner***

**And no one's reviewed yet.... Cookiesxcream said Liechtenstein, but I was going to use her for something else within the next two chapters...He still likes Liechtenstein, though...She's just not the girl he ends up in love with... **

**Bwahaha! I started writing the part where Grandpa Rome comes in today XD It was FANTASTIC. Yeah...So I gotta go try writing more of everything else to update...I stayed home today which is probably the only reason why I got this posted =3=**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PICK SOMEONE ALREADY. The list of girls is in the prologue at the end.**


End file.
